Second Birthday
by Anjirika
Summary: –A year after ‘Before I Sleep’– Elizabeth’s birthday has come around again and this is the story of the moment when John gives her his present. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


Atlantis Fanfic

Sparky Moment

Season 1 spoiler- Before I sleep.

Season 2 spoiler….?

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, but I wish they were. I get no money out of this; just the gratification of making them do what I think should have been done. Enjoy!

**Second Birthday**

'Last year he got me a pot-' Elizabeth mused as she stood on her balcony and listened to the ocean lapping against Atlantis, and watched the clouds in the sky and beyond the horizon. 'I wonder what he'll get me this year- I'm sure he didn't tell anyone.'

"Happy Birthday," John whispered as he walked out onto the balcony and joined Elizabeth at the railing. "And don't worry, I haven't told anyone."

"Good." Elizabeth stated before turning to face him, leaning her back on the railing and turning her head to look at him. "You know, I still haven't figured out how you found out."

"Ah!" John exclaimed with a smile. "-mum's the word."

"And your birthday," Elizabeth began.

"Fell when we were back on Earth." John stated simply.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, slightly hurt. "And you didn't tell me? We could have,"

"It doesn't matter." John stated, and Elizabeth pulled back for a moment concerned. John was till very closed when it came to his personal life and she didn't want to press him into something that brought back bad memories. "This, however does." Elizabeth looked as John pulled out a small white box with a silver ribbon holding it together and extended the gift to Elizabeth who was just looking at it in surprise. Clearly, by the box and ribbon, the gift had been bought and brought from Earth and Elizabeth wondered when he had time to pick anything up.

"Oh," Elizabeth whispered as she took the little box from his hands and divulging in the simple touch their hands as the package changed owners.

"Save the thanks until you open it- that is if you like it."

"John," Elizabeth chastised, knowing that she would love anything that he got her, and as she took of the ribbon and opened the box and continued voicing her thoughts. "You know that I- oh-!" Elizabeth fell speechless as he looked down and saw her present. There in the little box was a small crystal snowflake on a silver chain. "Oh," She let a little gasp escape her mouth as she picked up the delicate crystal and realized that it was in the shape of Atlantis. "Oh John, it's beautiful. Thank you so much!"

"I was hoping you would say that." John replied with a satisfied grin on his face as he delicately took the necklace from Elizabeth's hands and motioned for her to turn around so that he could slip the necklace around the neck, and as she did so he continued speaking. "You would have no idea what I went though to get this."

"Well?" Elizabeth asked, taking the bait as he finished closing the little clasp and as she turned around to have him, her right hand automatically went to where it hung just below her collar bone. "How did you find this?"

"Oh no," John teased. "A guy doesn't tell where he gets his gifts from."

"But John, you told me that the Athosians made that pot for me," Elizabeth pointed out, indicating to the pot that had never left her desk. "So why can't you tell me now?"

"Well, alright." John agreed, clearly wanting to tell his story. "When we went back to Earth, after our reports were done, I went to see some old buddies that I went to military college with and it turned out that one them had married to a jewellery maker. We got his wife to create that special piece of glass, no charge."

"How did you swing that?" Elizabeth asked in wonderment as her hand again went to touch the little glass crystal pendant.

"Well, I had saved this guy's life a couple of times," John explained getting an all knowing 'ah' from Elizabeth and with a smile he continued. "Yeah, so his wife figured that since I had made it so that they had met, she owed me something. So no charge."

"Well that was nice of her." Elizabeth stated smiling.

"Yeah," John agreed. "But I was worried that it wouldn't be finished till after we left."

"Really why?"

"Well, I kinda told her late, when I realised that she could make something- I asked her, but it was about 3 days before the Dedalaus was scheduled to take off."

"So that's why you were late." Elizabeth stated with a smile, understanding why John had beamed up onto the Dedalaus at the last possible moment. "You were getting my gift."

"Yep." John replied with a smile. "Happy Birthday Elizabeth."

"Thank you John." Elizabeth whispered and together they just stood on their balcony, watching the horizon. "Thank you for making my second birthday on Atlantis so special."

"You're welcome Elizabeth." John stated smiling, taking Elizabeth's hand in his. "You are so welcome."

Fin.

* * *

A/N- So, am I the only one who wonders what John will do for Elizabeth on their second birthday in Atlantis? This is what I think will happen. 


End file.
